


The choices we make

by UntestedFerns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Married Couple, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntestedFerns/pseuds/UntestedFerns
Summary: It's Christmas eve, and some questions are asked by Hugo and Rose.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	The choices we make

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had for a little story about the married life of Hermione and Ron. It addresses some important concerns in the HP world, and what I believe they would be like as they get older. I hope you enjoy this story, so read on and enjoy!

“Do you think we should ask her?” Rose asked her 11-year-old brother Hugo. They had returned from Hogwarts in time to celebrate Christmas with their family, and they were very excited to talk all about their time there. It was mid-day on Christmas eve, and their mother Hermione had thankfully gotten the time off. Their father Ron however, had to work and only had Christmas day off this year.

“I don’t know Rosie” Hugo said, using the nickname that only he, his mother and his father could use. “Don’t you think she would get really angry at us?” he asked her. Rose could tell that he remembered when she was at her angriest.

“Angrier then when we accidentally lost dad’s wand?” she said. Hugo nodded, recalling how he she yelled at them for their irresponsibility with magical items, making Ron really late for work, and for not respecting the magical gift. It was the angriest they had ever seen their mother.

“Probably. But what if it is true? It would break dad’s heart, then who would live with who?” Hugo said in panic. Rose grabbed onto Hugo’s arm and Hugo looked at his 13-year-old sister.

“That’s if it’s true brother. Mum and dad love each other, you’d be blind to not see it. I say we talk to mum about it and figure it out” she said. Hugo frowned at his older sister and sighed loudly.

“Okay fine let’s break this family apart then” he said sadly. Rose got angry very quickly. She had inherited her mother’s temper and brain power, while inheriting her father’s blue eyes and trademark Weasley hair.

“Is that what you want Hugo?! Really??!! I sure as hell don’t, I just want the truth, but if you want to see all of us unhappy and sad and alone, then go ahead! I care about this family, and I love all of you! It’s clear you don’t!” she yelled at him. They both waited for their mother to turn up and ask what all the yelling was about, but nothing happened. Rose glared at her younger brother as Hugo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“I don’t mean that at all Rosie. It was just a joke” he said weakly. 

“You don’t joke about family like that Hugo. We need each other, I need you especially” Rose said in a softer tone. Hugo smiled gratefully at her sister. Sure, she could be a pain in the ass at times, but at the end of the day, they loved each other.

“Thanks big sis. Let’s go” he said. Rose punched his arm and grabbed the newspaper as they left Hugo’s room. Their house was ordinary, large enough for the four of them and a dog to live in comfort without being extravagant or snobbish. Their was plenty of backyard to play with, and a garden filled with plant life. Hermione loved to garden, and even Rose and Hugo liked to as well. They loved that they were right near the beach, just like Auntie Fleur’s and Uncle Bill’s place. The sound of the crashing waves and the smell of salty water was relaxing for all of them, and they loved their little house. Hugo led the way to the library, finding Hermione reading ‘The Lord of the Rings’. It was one of hers and Rose’s favourite books. Hermione was absentmindedly patting Dennis, their dog, when Rose knocked on the open door. She turned to her children and smiled.

“Hey Rosie, Hugo, I was just about to go in and ask if you want something for lunch. Would like me to get some food?” she asked them. They looked at each other, then back to Hermione.

“Sorry mum, but we’re not here for that” Hugo said. Hermione put the book down and smiled widely.

“Well then, what do you two troublemakers need then?” she said. They walked and sat down next to each other, looking nervously at their mum. Hermione patted Dennis lovingly, then noticed their nervous glances and frowned.

“What’s wrong? Is it Ronald?” she asked. Hermione only called Ron by his full name when she was angry, really concerned and as a term of endermeant. Hugo and Rose shared another very concerned look, then Rose passed over today’s newspaper. Hermione looked at her children with concern, then looked down at the front page. Front and centre was a photo of herself and Harry in a restaurant laughing with each other. The headline made Hermione get angry.

The Golden Affair: Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley share a bite and maybe more?

Hermione tutted, then clumped the paper into a ball and threw it across the room with disdain and groan of frustration. “Sorry kids, I’ll explain” she said apologetically. Hugo and Rose still looked scared.

“Are you?” Rose asked in a scared voice. Hermione shook her head.

“No Rosie, it’s not true. Me and Uncle Harry aren’t having an affair” she said. Hugo and Rose breathed a massive sigh of relief, Hugo chuckling.

“Thank the lord. Has this happened before mum? Have they reported lies like this before?” Hugo asked. Hermione smiled.

“Because Hugo, this is about the billionth time I’ve allegedly cheated on your father. According to the Daily Prophet, I’ve slept with Harry loads of times. But know this kids, I have and will never cheat on your father” she said with absolute certainty. There was no room to doubt her statement, and Hugo and Rose had known that Hermione was head-over-heels in love with their father. Sure, they argued like every married couple, but they were few and far between. And the look in Hermione’s eyes when she spoke about him, the pride in her voice when she talked about his work, it was evident that she was very much in love with him. Plus, the amount of times that their parents would have their ‘alone time’ Even still, Rose looked concerned.

“But you dated him mum” Rose said. Hermione looked in confusion at her daughter.

“No I didn’t Rosie. I haven’t” she said. Rose shook her head.

“You did. During the TriWizard tournament in your 4th year. You were also dating Viktor Krum as well. I read it at school, in the newspaper archives” she said. 

“Krum? The Bulgarian quidditch player?” Hugo asked. Rose nodded, then they both turned to their mother. Hermione looked at them with a smile.

“Well, it’s not true. That article was written by Rita Skeeter, and it’s all lies. I never dated Uncle Harry or Krum. I was merely supporting Uncle Harry because pretty much everyone believed he had entered the tournament illegally. There had been an age limit of 17 placed, but Harry entered when he was 14. I helped him prepare for the first task, and rumours started circulating that me and him were dating. But we never did. I love him like a brother, and he loves me like a sister. That’s all there is to it” she said firmly. 

“Did dad help out Harry too?” he asked Hermione. To both his own and Rose’s shock, she shook her head.

“No. He didn’t. Your dad actually stopped talking with him for a while” she said. Hugo and Rose shared a shocked glance with each other. It seemed impossible that Uncle Harry and dad would stop talking. They were the best of friends, inseparable. And yet, mum was talking about a time when they weren’t.

“That’s crazy” Rose said. Hermione laughed, then ruffled Rose’s ginger hair.

“It was. But they were young and growing up. They made mistakes and learned from them. Like you two will do. Like you two have done” she said. 

“But why?” Hugo asked. Hermione sighed.

“Because dad was jealous. He was angry at the world. In his mind, the world once again made Uncle Harry got the attention. But he didn’t want to admit his jealousy, so he stopped talking to him. They made up however, and they moved on” she said. Hugo and Rose smiled. Obviously, they had made up, but to think they weren’t best mates was scary.  
“What did you do mum? Did you take sides?” Rose said.

“I didn’t. I talked to the both of them and tried to get them to talk. But they were too stubborn and proud to admit they were wrong” she said. “Now, does that answer all your questions?” she asked Hugo and Rose. 

“What about Krum?” Hugo asked. Hermione’s smile vanished.

“Well, I didn’t exactly date him per se. But I was his date to the Yule Ball that year” she said.

“Why didn’t dad ask you?” Rose asked. It sounded crazy that her mum and dad wouldn’t have going together to a ball when they were so obviously in love. And while she hadn’t heard about this specific example from her aunts and uncles, she had heard about how ridiculously long it had taken for them to get together. Hermione sighed.

“Because he didn’t think I would say yes. And if I did say yes, it was only as friend. He was also quite confused about his feelings and didn’t want to admit to himself that he had really strong feelings for me. Of course I would have said yes straight away and gone with him, but that’s the way it went. So I went with Krum and had a good night” she said. Both Hugo and Rose were stunned. The idea of their father not asking Hermione, who quite obviously had feelings for him, out to dance was unbelievable.

“Did the two of you kiss?” Rose asked curiously.

“Yes, my first kiss wasn’t with your father, but with Krum instead. It was a small kiss though. It was ok, felt alright, but nothing compared to dad when we frst kissed” she said.

“So you were dad’s first kiss then?” Hugo said, smiling widely. His smile vanished when Hermione shook her head.

“Unfortunately, I was not. He kissed Lavender Brown before me” she said. The pain was very minimal now, after years of getting over it and talking about with Ron. They were hardly any secrets between the pair of them now, years of chatting about their past and talking about their emotions and feelings through the tough times helped them understand each other. Some of those discussions were very tough, particularly when Ron left the group on the hunt, but they powered through and vowed to forget about it and move forward.

“And I know what you’re thinking. But both of us, me, and dad, made mistakes, plenty of them on our journey to find each other. Love isn’t perfect, and you don’t always make the right decision. You have to make a choice and think about if the person was worth it. Love has to be true and honest, and me and your father have that in spades” she said.

They nodded, as Hermione opened her arms wide.

“Come here” she said. Hugo and Rose came over and hugged their mother. There were lots and lots in their little family and all of them loved it. The intimacy they shared as a tight little group always made them smile and feel so loved. Hermione kissed both of their cheeks and held them really tight and close.

“This family is my everything. I love the both of you so much, and I am so proud. Please remember that because there is nothing more important to me than the four us” Hermione said, her voice slightly wavering with emotion. 

“I love you too mum” Rose said quietly. She heard Hermione sniffle.

“Same here. I think I speak on behalf for Rose when I say I couldn’t ask for better mother. And I love you too” Hugo said. That statement broke Hermione, who burst into tears and sobbed like mad. She pulled her kids even closer, crying onto Hugo’s shoulder. Both Hugo and Rose patted their mum's back, trying to soothe and calm her down. Hermione however cried harder, the tears down her cheeks and her sobs getting louder. Her grip too on her kids was getting really tight. Eventually, Hermione let them go and wiped her eyes with her sleeves. Hugo got a tissue and gave it to Hermione.

“Thanks Hugo” she said, blowing her nose. Hugo and Rose chuckled, even Hermione smiled. “Sorry for that” she apologised.

“Don’t apologise mum. Please, why?” Rose asked. For a 13-year-old girl, Rose was very mature, just like her mother.

“I guess I was scared about being a mother. I didn’t know what to do, and I was scared. Both me and Ron were, but he told me we would be ok. And he was right. Seeing you two do so well, turning out to be such great children, it’s just so unbelievable. And I am so proud of you, the both of you” she said, cupping Hugo’s cheek. He was very close to his mother, not that he wasn’t to his dad, but it was different. Hugo smiled widely at his mother, Hermione smiled tenderly at him.

“Thanks mum. Can we get some food now?” she asked. Hermione laughed.

“Just like your father. Yes Rosie, time to get some food” Hermione said happily. She stood up and led the trio to the kitchen, where she made some sandwiches for them to eat. They sat down on the dining table, Dennis running around eager to get some scraps off the table. Hugo and Rose chatted about their time at Hogwarts, Hugo very emphatically discussing his time. Hermione couldn’t stop grinning at the enthusiasm of Hugo, who was discussing about all the spells he had learned. Both Hugo and Rose had fascination for magic, but while Rose was very eager to learn everything, Hugo was more selective.

“Honestly mum” Hugo paused, taking a bite of his sandwich, before swallowing it. “The way Sinistra explained the stars, it was incredible” he said with wonder in his voice and on his face.

“That’s great Hugo” Hermione said. Hugo beamed at her, then ate the rest of his sandwich. Hermione turned to look at Rose, who was staring at the front door, face in shock.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Hermione asked, putting her hand on Rose’s. Rose pointed, too shocked to move.

“Dad?” she said breathlessly.

“Yes, it is. And I’m bloody freezing” he said, stepping into the room and shaking his coat free from snow. Both Hugo and Rose got out of their seats and rushed towards Ron, hugging him close. Hermione found her heart lift at the sight of her husband appearing today. When he said he could only get one day off around Christmas it damn near broke her heart at the thought that he wouldn’t be amongst the family. He was the ultimate family man, and an amazing father, and the fact he couldn’t be around at such an important time made her feel angry.

“You’re home dad. You’re really home” Rose said. She was hugging him tightly around the mid-riff. Her dad was her hero, there was no-one she loved more than her dad.

“I really am princess. I’m here” he kissed the top of her head, ruffling her hair. They moved off Ron, but he picked hugged Hugo really close. “And how is my little prince doing?” he asked Hugo. His nicknames for his kids had started ever since they were very little.

“Hogwarts is so cool dad. And magic is too. Let me tell you all about” he said. Ron grinned.

“Of course Hugo. How about you two go outside and we’ll chat all about Hogwarts ok? By the way, whoever decorated that tree did a fantastic job” he complimented. The tree was very bright and loud, and decorated perfectly, at least in his view.

“We did dad. But mum wasn’t the biggest fan” Rose said.

“Good job kids. Now outside, or I’ll give your wand to Lily” he joked. They laughed then ran outside. Hermione looked over at Ron, who was quite emotional and looking at her with tenderness and love in his eyes. Hermione ran over and hugged him as tight as possible, closing her eyes. She was so close to crying, Ron was here. Her husband was back.

“I love you so much Hermione. And yes, I didn’t leave just because I wanted to see our family” he said in her hair. Hermione chuckled softly, kissing his chest where his heart was. Her heart gave a familiar kick at his declaration of his love for her. She kept her arms around him for a little while longer, before moving her head off his chest and looked up at him. He was grinning wildly at her.

“Come and sit. Then explain” she said. Ron walked over and sat down on the couch, Hermione in his lap, arms around his neck, looking up at him. The house was decorated for Christmas, the red and green tinsel around the house, the lights being an absolute pain to put up, but Hermione insisted on it. She and Ron had spent one whole morning putting it up, and while Ron had complained at first, he was amazed at the sight after they were finished.

“George actually let me off. You know, the business is going really well and today it was packed, but he decided to close the shop early” he said. 

“But it’s Christmas eve. He can’t just let you off, the amount of customers” Hermione said. 

“But he did. The amount of times I have helped him out with extra shifts, he said I earned the time off. So, I get all of the holidays off” he said. 

“All of them?” she asked. Ron nodded with a grin on his face.

“And by the way it is me. The password to this house is Wingardium Leviosa” he said. Hermione kissed him passionately on the lips, drawing him close to her. Ron responded by putting his arms around her waist and kissing her back with equal passion and fervour. Even after years of marriage, snogging and kissing each other was still just as amazing and incredible as the first time. No, even better Hermione thought to herself. Eventually, they stopped kissing each other and Hermione laid her head on the crook of his arm, her legs on his lap. She massaged his gut, and while is wasn’t as small as his auror days, she loved anyways. In fact, it wad much cuddlier and softer and she loved to rub it. Ron was playing with on of Hermione’s curls, her hair still as bushy as when she was a kid.

“Is he ok though with the customers?” she asked. Ron laughed.

“He’ll be fine honey. Relax, he called some people in to help out” he said. 

“That’s good. I just owled in at the ministry to make sure everything was going ok” she said. Ron shook his head.

“Don’t worry about that stuff my genius. They’ll be ok. I know they may not have the brains you do, but they work really hard and will do really well. I know that” he said. As always, he was great at making Hermione relax, who breathed in his scent and felt her mind calm down.

“Sorry” she said. Ron laughed.

“You wouldn’t be my wife without stressing about something or nagging me about something I did wrong” he said. He felt a strong surge of affection anytime he referred to Hermione as his wife. Hermione giggled.

“I love you so much Ronald Billius Weasley. Please never forget that” she said. Ron kissed her forehead. “By the way, the kids asked about this” she said. She summoned the newspaper and gave it to Ron. Ron read the headline and tutted.

“Harry? Again?” he asked.

“Of course, I mean it’s obvious that me and him are lovers. I mean, how could a boy and girl who are married to different people and have been friends since they were 11 years old not be. It’s not like males and females can be friends and love each other platonically. No, we have to be lovers” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Ron shook his head playfully as Hermione laughed.

“That’s insane. We should probably get the Prophet in line. Hell, you are the minister, you should go ahead and fire whoever wrote this” Ron said seriously. Hermione nodded.

“Of course I will. It’s complete rubbish” she said, tearing the paper in half with her hands. Ron could tell that her temper was building, something guaranteed when anyone questioned her fidelity and marriage to Ron.

“This is the first time the kids have heard about it haven’t they?” he asked her, worrying about their kids. He was scared about their reactions, as they had kept the stories quiet to protect them. If they heard lies about the state of their parents’ marriage, it would make for very uncomfortable conversation. 

“They have. And they looked very concerned Ronald. I don’t think they actually thought it was true, but it shocked them. I talked about it to them, and they came around. Our little Rosie said she read the reports in our fourth year about the supposed love triangle between” she said, before Ron interrupted.

“Yourself, Krum and Harry. Jeez, didn’t expect that did we? That was so long ago, and it seemed so important” he said. Hermione kissed him softly on the lips.

“It was. But it’s the past isn’t it? We can’t do anything about it” she said reasonably. Ron felt another surge of love for his wife. She was so bloody brilliant.

“As always, you are 100% correct. Come now wonderful wife. Let’s go and find out just how much trouble our children caused at Hogwarts. Let’s hope it’s not as much as we did” he joked. Hermione laughed, as Ron picked her up bridal style and walked to the back door. “And I love you Hermione Jean Weasley” he said with a massive grin. Though, he always did whenever he mentioned Hermione as his wife.

“I love you more” she said. 

“Not possible. You can’t love me as much as I love you” Ron replied.

“Well, I am an exception” Hermione smiled, kissing his neck. Ron groaned, then kissed her earlobe.

“Really, well how about tonight we show each other just how much love we have?” he said, making Hermione giggle. 

“No” she said. Ron quirked an eyebrow, then leaned into her ear.

“Are you being naughty Mrs Weasley?” he said in a very low and husky tone. Hermione giggled sexily.

“I don’t know. Am I?” she said in sultry tone. Ron felt a huge surge in his confidence, only he ever get to see the sexy and wanton side of Hermione, the one who was randy. And he would be the only one ever. 

“I think you are. And if you continue to be a naughty little girl, I must put some corrective measures in place to make you a good little girl” he said. His heart was beating so fast, like only she could, as she kissed his neck.

“If you believe so my king. In the bedroom, I am yours” she said. ‘My King’ was Hermione’s pet name for Ron in the bedroom, she coined it the first time they had sex and Ron took to it immediately. 

“You aren’t you?” he asked. Hermione showed him her wedding and engagement rings on her left ring finger. He kissed it.

“Yes I am. All you have to do is look at these rings on my finger and know that I am yours for as long as you want me. Because I am yours Ronald” she said dreamily. Ron chuckled.

“Remember what I said at the wedding? Forever Hermione” he said, kissing her softly on the lips. “And know that I’m yours forever too, this ring shows it here” he said. Hermione kissed it, then beamed at him, a glow emanating from her body.

“It certainly does Ron. I am thankful everyday for it, and for you being in my life” she cupped his cheek adoringly. “Please don’t think I take you for granted. I’m proud of who you are today, the husband you are too me, the father to our children, and your work with George. I am so proud, so proud and I love you so much. Sometimes, I think you don’t realise how much” she admitted. Ron kissed her sweetly, Hermione deepening the kiss and putting her hands in his bright ginger hair. Ron pulled her closer, until they were fully snogging. They snogged for a while, until a voice brought them back into the world.

“That’s gross! Dad!” Rose said, horrified at the blatant sign of affection her parents always gave each other. They both blushed like teenagers, but still had their arms around each other.

“Sorry Rosie, we’ll be out shortly” Hermione apologised. She was blushing profusely, like she always did when she and Ron were caught by their kids for being very intimate with each other. They had never been caught having sex, but they had been caught many times kissing and groping one another in some not private places. And every time, they blushed like teenagers. Rose tutted, then walked out of the door into the backyard.

“Maybe we should wait till tonight for this kind of stuff” Hermione said. Ron laughed.

“Oh we will, Mrs Weasley, we will” Ron said, kissing her for the final time before they stepped outside and into the backyard. Hugo and Rose were sitting under the alfresco, waiting for their parents. Ron let Hermione down, but she put her arm around his back and leaned her body towards his, putting her head on his shoulder. Ron put his own arm around her back and sat down opposite his kids.

“Well my two little devils, what happened at Hogwarts to you two?” he said. As he sat there, listening to his two children praise the view and complain about homework, his wife tucked in the crook if his arm on his left side. He smiled down at Hermione, pecking her once on the lips in a very tender manner. She gave him a smile she had only ever given him.

“Love you my handsome husband. Eternity Ron” she said, repeating the line they had used in their wedding vows all those years ago. This was his life now, working at a joke shop, a cosy little home near the beach, a massive family filled with love, having the most beautiful and brilliant witch in the world as his wife that he loved more than life itself, and having two amazing children with her that he loved dearly. All wasn’t well, all was pretty damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like this story. Please leave a kudos and comment below on your thoughts about it!


End file.
